A Second Chance
by Addison Rose
Summary: So the apple juice incident got me thinking... Is Lily pregnant?


Lily sat down at her desk, it had been a crazy week and the Bass Industries papers had been piling up. She sat back thinking about all that had happened. How could she fall for William's lies? She knew Rufus has never and would never lie to her but she didn't understand why Holland would make that up. What William had done wasn't a complete shock to her; he was always up to something. She just felt horrible for Serena and Eric; they had been through so much, a lot of which was because of her.

She sighed sitting up as she started to go through the papers, her mind drifted to Rufus. Just two days ago he sent his daughter to Paris. He knew it was the best thing for her, she had gone off the deep end and she didn't know how to turn it around. However that didn't make it any easier on him, all she could do was be there for him, which she had been.

She had signed a few things before she started to feel a little nauseous. She took a deep breath and shook her head going back to work. An hour later her nausea had gotten extremely worse and she suddenly felt like she was going to throw up. She got up quickly running to the bathroom, getting there right in time. When she was down, she washed her mouth out, flushed the toilet and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She leaned against the counter and started to rub her temple, her head started to pound as she felt a migraine coming on. She got a few Tylenol out of the medicine drawer, took them and headed toward the stairs going up to her room to lie down.

An hour later Rufus and Eric came home with dinner in hand after spending the afternoon with Dan.

"Lil…" Rufus called out. He saw her glasses laying out on the desk still and the light on. "Lil?" He called out again as he headed to the stairs. He turned to Eric, "I'm going to check to see if she's upstairs." Eric nodded and Rufus went upstairs to their room.

He opened the door, "Lil… Honey?" He saw her lying down in bed and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "Honey…" he rubbed his thumb against her cheek.

"Hmm?" She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him. "Hi baby."

"Are you ok?" He looked at her worried.

"I feel better now," she sighed. "I threw up earlier and I had a little bit of a migraine, but the nap helped." She pulled the blankets up tighter around herself.

"I'm sorry sweetie," he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Eric and I brought home some dinner if you're up for it."

"I am a little bit hungry now, since I have no food left in me." She laughed softly as she sat up leaning back against the headboard.

He sighed, and took her hands helping her up. "I love you," he kissed her softly.

"I love you too," She smiled against his lips. "Let's go eat, huh?"

He nodded and they went downstairs hand in hand. Eric had set out the food and set up the table for the three of them. Lily walked over to Eric and gave him a hug.

"Thank you darling, this looks great." She smiled and kissed the top of his head before going to the fridge to get a glass of apple juice.

Rufus got a glass of water for him and Eric setting them on the table before pulling out Lily's chair for her.

"Thank you honey," She kissed him softly before sitting down.

"Your welcome baby," Rufus pushed in her chair and sat down. "You have been drinking an awful lot of apple juice lately." He took a bite and looked over at Lily.

"Yes well I like it," she laughed softly before taking a sip of her apple juice. "So did you two have a fun day today?" She smiled softly and took a bite of her dinner.

"Yeah it was fun," Eric smiled. "It's nice just having a guys day."

Lily smiled at Rufus and took his hand, "a guys day sounds nice."

Rufus looked back at her and smiled. "Yes it was nice to have a normal day with my sons." Rufus looked over at Eric.

Eric smiled at Rufus before looking down at his food and taking a bite.

A half an hour later they finished eating and talking about their day. Rufus cleared the table and started washing the dishes. Eric said goodnight and went to go do his homework. Lily set her glass next to the sink and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Mm… I missed you today," she kissed along his neck.

He smiled and finished washing the dishes, resting his hands on top of hers. "I missed you too baby." He closed his eyes, sighing contently.

"Lets go to bed, hmm? I'm a little tired." She rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"Ok…" he turned around in her arms, walking her backwards towards the stairs.

She smiled wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Rufus picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her up the stairs. Lily bit his lip before kissing him hungrily, her hands moving to his chest. He walked down the hall and pressed her up against the wall. "Mm…" she moaned softly wrapping her legs tighter around his waist, moving her hands down his chest before pulling his shirt up and over his head. He moved his hands up her sides and to her breasts massaging them softly.

"Baby… oh… that's hurts."

He moved his hands to rest on her hips. "I'm sorry, I thought I was doing it soft."

"I… I know, I'm probably just going to start my period soon or something."

"Oh…ok." He sighed.

"Just kiss me," she put her hands on the sides of his face.

He leaned forward and untied her sweater, pushing it off her shoulders before pulling her shirt up and over her head. She weaved her hands in his hair arching into him. He put his hands on her lower back and pulled her from the wall opening their bedroom door, he kicked it closed before laying her down on the bed. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Love you baby," she reached up pulling him to her.

"Love you Lil," he nuzzled his nose against hers.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning Lily woke up nauseous, she had the sudden urge to throw up again and got out of Rufus's arms to run to the bathroom; barely making the toilet. Rufus woke up when she got out of bed and got up quickly after hearing her throw up. He went in the bathroom and saw her kneeling by the toilet.

"Lil… are you ok?" He kneeled behind her rubbing her back as he handed her, her water.

"I just don't know why I keep throwing up," she sat back leaning against his chest as she slowly drank some water.

He loosely wrapped his arms around her. "What other symptoms do you have?"

She sighed. "Um… migraines, sore back… tender breasts, nausea…" she rolled her eyes, "fatigue… a little light-headed."

He thought for a minute. "Honey… when was the last time you had your period?"

"Um… I don't know," she thought back, "oh shit…" She closed her eyes. "Rufus…" she sighed.

"Should I go get a pregnancy test?" He leaned his forehead on her shoulder.

She nodded. "I think that would be a good idea." She sighed, "What… what if it's positive?"

"Well then we are having a baby… Lil? "

"What honey?"

"I don't want to have to ask this and I feel stupid for it but, you haven't been home very long and…"

She cut him off. "I think I know where you are going with this Rufus... If I am pregnant it is 100% for sure yours." She rolled her eyes.

He sighed in relief. "I'm sorry… I just… I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She sighed. "Can you help me to bed?"

He nodded and helped her stand up, walking her back to their bed. She got in bed, pulling the covers over her.

"Thank you." She took his hand.

He smiled softly, squeezing her hand. "I'll go get the test so we can know if we are going to have a baby." He leaned down and kissed her.

She smiled against his lips. "Ok go get the test babe."

He smiled and stood up going to the closet to put some clothes on, he came back out dressed. "Ok I'll be back."

She nodded, "hurry."

"I will," he opened the door and went downstairs getting in the elevator.

Lily turned on her side and closed her eyes. What was she going to do if she was pregnant again? She was too old for this she thought.

Rufus came back with the test. "Ok baby it's time." He sat next to her on the bed.

"Rufus… I'm nervous" She bit her lip as tears came to her eyes. "We are to old to be parents again… I… I can't do this." She cried.

"Lil…" he sighed, "I know this isn't ideal, bit it's not the end of the world. We can do this." He squeezed her hand. "We have dealt with worse, ok?" He kissed her forehead.

She nodded, sitting up. "Ok… right, lets… lets just do the test." She rubbed her eyes.

He put both hands on the sides of her face and kissed her softly before taking her hands and helping her up.

They went into the bathroom, Lily took the test and Rufus set the timer. They both sat against the wall as they waited.

"I can't believe we are doing this again." Lily sighed.

"Yes… but we have never done this together." He looked over at her.

"That's true…" She nodded. "But we have six kids already Rufus."

"I know but we never raised one together and that's kind of exciting to me." The timer went off.

"Well I guess it's time to find out if we are going to be parents again."

Rufus stood up and helped her up; they walked over to the counter.

"Do you want me to look or do you want to do it?" Rufus asked.

Lily leaned her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Let's just do it together."

He nodded and picked up the test raising it so they both could see it.


End file.
